Sugar Rush Citizens
The Sugar Rush Citizens are anthropomorphic candy people who live in the game Sugar Rush. They comprise many different kinds of candy, each of whom cheers for a specific racer. Grand Stands The grand stands are giant candy boxes with specific candy citizens in them cheering for the racers. Here is the list: * Vanellope Von Schweetz (formerly King Candy) - Popcorn * Taffyta Muttonfudge - Heart Lollipops * Candlehead - Salt Water Taffy * Rancis Fluggerbutter - Peanut Butter Cups * Snowanna Rainbeau - Gumballs * Minty Zaki - Gumdrops * Jubileena Bing-Bing - Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kisses or Cherry Candy Corns Dipped in Chocolate * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey - Hard Candy(Jolly Ranchers) * Crumbelina DiCaramello - Animal Crackers (Teddy Bears and Cats) * Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peppermints * Gloyd Orangeboar - Candy Corn Laffy Taffy The Laffy Taffy are sentient vines who have a sense of humor that reside in the forests of Sugar Rush. They are inspired by the Wonka candy of the same name. Marshmallows The Marshmallows are the workers & cameramen who clean the starting line, helping the racers prepare and record each racer from a back view. In this way, they function similarly to the Lakitus from the Mario Kart series. Oreo Guards The Oreos are designated as the royal guards of Sugar Rush. Their duties include protecting the castle and King Candy, and later Vanellope, from any harm. In the film, they are seen chanting the song that parodies the guards' chant in the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. The Donut Police Squad Wynnchel and Duncan are two bumbling donut policemen who are tasked with keeping order within Sugar Rush. Despite their incompetence, King Candy apparently holds the duo in high esteem and has them do the brunt of his dirty work. Other law enforcers in Sugar Rush include the CLAW officers, which are a parody of the SWAT unit. They are anthropomorphic bear claw pastries clad in heavy chocolate uniforms, and they drive an armored truck that resembles a large donut box. The Devil Dogs are small Devil's Food Cake pastries who act as police dogs for the department. Beard Papa Beard Papa is the security guard of the Kart Bakery. He is a cameo character originating from the popular Japanese pastry chain, Beard Papa's. Sour Bill Sour Bill is a small sour candy with an equally sour disposition. He acts as King Candy's loyal servant and advisor. Racers The racers are the main citizens of Sugar Rush and are all based on humans. Every night after the arcade is closed, they compete in the Random Roster Race to see which racers would get to represent Sugar Rush as the 9 avatars for the next day of racing. King Candy (formerly; deceased) Taffyta Muttonfudge Vanellope Von Schweetz Rancis Fluggerbutter Candlehead Gloyd Orangeboar Snowanna Rainbeau Crumbelina DiCaramello Minty Zaki Swizzle Malarkey Adorabeezle Winterpop Jubileena Bing-Bing Recolours Torvald Batterbutter - a yellow/orange/brown Minty Nougetsia Brumblestain - a pink/white Adorabeezle Citrusella Flugpucker - a dark blue/purple Jubileena Sticky Wipplesnit - a turquoise/salmon Minty Gallery Citizens4.png|Cheering on the racers. Citizens3.png|"Have some candy!" Citizens2.png|Vanellope enters the random roster race. Citizens1.png|The crowd panics. Citizens7.png|Adorabeezle's fans celebrate an 'A-La Mode!' Citizens5.png|Ralph has the citizens losing their heads. Citizens6.png|Candy chaos Citizens8.png|The cy-bugs invade Sugar Rush. SugarRushCitizensConcept.jpg|Concept art of various Sugar Rush citizens. CitizensConcept.jpg|Production art of residents fleeing Sugar Rush. SugarRushParents.jpg|Concept art of the racer's parents. Sugar-Rush-Stands.jpg|A prototype model of the candy grandstands. Sugar Rush Concept - Scrapped Characters.jpeg|Scrapped and prototype Sugar Rush racers. Sugar rush karts.png|Scrapped karts and some karts that did appear in the final cut. SugarRushCitizens.jpg|Sugar Rush citizens by Lorelay Bove. SugarRushGrandstands.jpg|Racer grandstands by Brittney Lee. Random guys.jpg|Random citizens (and Surge Protector) by Cory Loftis. JubiF.png GloydF.png RancisF.png CandleF.png TaffyF.png SwizzF.png SnowF.png CrumbelinaF.png AdoraF.png MintyF.png Malarkey.jpg Rancisstand.jpg Swizzlestand.jpg Adorabeezlestand.jpg Vanellopekingcandystand.jpg Candleheadstand.jpg Taffytastand.jpg Jubileenastand.jpg Mintystand.jpg sugarrushplush.jpg|Plushes of every racer, excluding Vanellope and the recolors Marshmallow wiping the finish line.jpg|A marshmallow cleaning the finish line. Category:Lists Category:Sugar Rush